life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Eliot Hampden
Eliot Hampden é um antagonista de Life is Strange: Before the Storm, colega de Chloe Price na Academia Blackwell. Personalidade A julgar por suas ações ao longo do jogo, Eliot pode ser visto como um indivíduo obcecado, agressivo e instável, pouco tolerante à frustração ou rejeição. Ele parece se achar no direito de receber atenção daqueles que gosta, como evidenciado por seus atos com Chloe no Episódio 3. Para encobrir tudo isso, ele usa como fachada um comportamento aparentemente dócil, com uma natureza insegura e calma. No Episódio 1, a personalidade de Eliot é um pouco obscura. Seu interesse amoroso por Chloe é evidente, tanto pelas mensagens frequentes que manda a ela, como no meio do primeiro episódio, quando ele a convida para um encontro. Suas palavras parecem gentis, porém ele não hesita em caçoar dos "atorezinhos" da escola se for o necessário para ganhar a atenção de Chloe. Diferente de Chloe, ele parece ter dificuldade em dizer o que realmente sente. Quando Chloe diz à ele o motivo por querer assistir à peça A Tempestade, ele diz de forma pouco convincente que estava pensando nisso também, sem dizer à ela que planejava que isso fosse um encontro. Quando ele menciona que Chloe está faltando muito às aulas de química, ele muda a postura quando ela diz que falará com ele mais tarde. É também improvável que ele esteja disposto a confrontar Chloe sobre isso. É no Episódio 3 que ele mostra quem é de fato. Em uma clara amostra de obsessão por Chloe, que também foi mostrada nos poemas que ele escreveu sobre ela que Chloe pode encontrar no quarto dele no episódio anterior, ele segue ela até a casa de Rachel e exige uma explicação ao ver o que ela está fazendo lá. Sob o pretexto de estar preocupado com ela, Eliot bloqueia sua passagem e começa a falar mal de Rachel, dizendo que ela está manipulando Chloe e insistindo que ele é o único que se importa com ela. Evidenciando seu suposto direito sobre a atenção de Chloe, ele exige que ela pare de pensar em Rachel e comece a prestar atenção nele. Sua natureza agressiva e instável é exposta quando, frustrado, ele quebra um globo de neve que estava na sala e insistirá que não está bravo se Chloe tentar acalmá-lo ou empurrará ela de forma violenta contra a mesa se ela tentar passar por ele. Biografia A seguir o que Chloe escreveu sobre Eliot em sua agenda: Em se tratando de alunos da Blackwell, o Eliot Hampden até que não é tão ruim. Ele anda com uns babacas de vez em quando, mas eu vejo ele mais como um lobo solitário. Tipo euzinha aqui. Assim como a minha grade na escola, eu e o Eliot temos história, mas nada de química nem drama. A gente ficou algumas vezes logo depois que o meu pai morreu, mas foi basicamente isso. Acho que eu só tava entediada. Ou talvez me sentindo um pouco sozinha. Bizarro, eu sei. Eu nem sempre entendo as intenções do Eliot. Ele tá sempre falando pra gente fazer alguma coisa, o que é legal, mas eu não sei se a gente ainda tem muita coisa em comum. Às vezes, parece que ele tá me analisando enquanto a gente conversa. Não sei dizer se quer ser meu amigo ou se ele só quer me comer. Acho que, de todo modo, eu devia me sentir lisonjeada, mas também não sei se eu me importo. Foi mal, Eliot. thumb|center|280px Episódio Um - "Despertar" Eliot é visto pela primeira vez no campus principal da Blackwell, ao ver Chloe ele pergunta como ela está e comenta sobre ela ter ido à antiga serraria na noite anterior, dizendo que "as pessoas estão comentando". Eliot também pergunta se Chloe quer ver a peça A Tempestade com ele, e ela poderá rejeitar ou aceitar o convite. Eliot parece decepcionado de qualquer maneira, pois Chloe não vê o convite como um encontro. Mais tarde, Eliot manda mensagens para Chloe enquanto ela está com Rachel Amber, perguntando por que ela não estava na aula de química, mencionando o confronto com Drew e o fato de as pessoas estarem comentando sobre isso. Ele a deixa em paz quando Chloe responde apenas com "oi, depois a gente se fala". Episódio Dois - "Admirável Mundo Novo" Eliot aparece no estacionamento da Blackwell, encostado em seu carro e jogando um jogo semelhante à Candy Crush em seu celular. Ele parece feliz em ver Chloe e pergunta por que ela está na escola em um sábado de manhã. Ele fica surpreso quando ela o conta que foi suspensa ou expulsa da Blackwell, e pergunta se ela quer um abraço, que Chloe pode aceitar ou recusar. Ele também pergunta se Rachel está envolvida na situação. Quando Chloe pergunta o que ele está fazendo ali, com base no episódio anterior, ele dirá que veio cedo para comprar ingressos para A Tempestade e perguntará se Chloe quer sair com ele depois da peça, ou dirá que queria ver A Tempestade e comprou dois ingressos, convidando Chloe para ir com ele. Chloe não dá a ele uma resposta definitiva, mesmo que ele crie esperanças. Ele parecerá triste ao ver Chloe sair. Ele manda várias mensagens para Chloe ao longo do episódio, dizendo que ela não precisa se preocupar com a suspensão ou expulsão, mesmo com Chloe dizendo que está bem. thumb|Foto de Chloe e Eliot em um show algum tempo atrás. Quando Chloe entra no dormitório masculino, ela tem a opção de explorar o quarto de Eliot. Ela pode encontrar alguns bilhetes e desenhos em uma gaveta, e fica surpresa ao perceber que os desenhos e poemas são sobre ela. Também fica aparente que Eliot toca clarinete e pratica lacrosse, a julgar pelo bastão de lacrosse encontrado em seu quarto. Mais tarde, quando Chloe vai dar apoio à Rachel na peça A Tempestade, se ela disse à Eliot que iria ir ver a peça com ele, ele mandará mensagens para ela após Chloe ler o roteiro, perguntando onde ela está e dizendo que conseguiu bons assentos para eles. Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" Ele aparece no hospital para ver Mikey North/Drew North (dependendo de escolhas anteriores) e encontra com Chloe. Ele a questiona sobre o ocorrido com Rachel, dizendo que está preocupado. Mais tarde, ele aparece na casa de Rachel, sugerindo que seguiu Chloe até lá. Ele enlouquece, dizendo que Rachel só está tentando manipular Chloe e que ele é o único que se importa com ela. Não se sabe o que acontece com ele após a polícia chegar na casa, porém no final do episódio, é sugerido que ele é expulso da Academia Blackwell. Uma escolha alternativa seria perder o desafio de bate-boca. Isso evita que a polícia seja envolvida e dá um final alternativo para Eliot, em que ele continua na Blackwell, mas corta laços com Chloe. Relacionamentos Amigos *Warren Graham - Como mostrado pelos emails trocados entre eles, Eliot e Warren dividem uma paixão por ficção científica. *Logan Robertson - Como mostrado pelos emails trocados entre eles, Logan pediu que Eliot o arranjasse com Dana Ward, sugerindo que há uma certa confiança entre eles. Interesses Amorosos *Chloe Price - É mencionado no registro sobre Eliot no diário da Chloe que os dois "ficaram" após William morrer, mas fica claro que ela não correspondeu aos sentimentos dele na época. Há várias implicações de que Eliot tem sentimentos profundos por Chloe, com base nos itens encontrados em seu quarto. Eliot tem escritos vários poemas sobre Chloe e guarda fotos tiradas há um certo tempo, de quando ele e Chloe foram à um show juntos. No Episódio 3, é revelado que seus sentimentos por Chloe não são românticos, mas sim obsessivos, e que ele não se importa com ela e acha que é o único que merece a atenção de Chloe, querendo que ela esqueça dos outros e fique com ele. Ele pode inclusive menosprezar Chloe, criticando sua performance no palco (dependendo de escolhas anteriores), e sugerir que não acha Chloe artística ou talentosa e nem mesmo inteligente. Eliot gosta de pensar que Chloe é burra e "infantil", e que sua pose de durona só apaga completamente a complexidade dela como pessoa. Inimigos *Rachel Amber - Embora não sejam vistos juntos, sugere-se que Eliot não gosta de Rachel ao ficar irritado em saber que Rachel estava envolvida na expulsão/suspensão de Chloe durante seu diálogo com ela. No Episódio 3, é revelado que Eliot possui um ciúmes doentio do relacionamento de Chloe e Rachel, ao ponto de seguir Chloe até a casa dos Amber para tentar convencê-la de que Rachel é falsa e perigosa para ela, indo ao extremo de impedir que Chloe saia da casa até admitir que ele está certo. Simbolismo Significado do Nome O nome de Eliot pode ser uma referência ao poeta americano T.S. Eliot. Os personagens dele em sua maioria passam por alguma jornada, seja fisicamente, espiritualmente, ou ambos. Poemas Em especial, o poema de T.S. Eliot, Os Homens Ocos, possui várias referências à Inferno (Divina Comédia, Canto 3, onde Virgílio leva Dante para o Portal do Inferno, onde encontram um aviso que adverte "deixai toda esperança, ó vós que entrais.", algo que Chloe pode escrever em um cimento molhado na Blackwell. Em Inferno, Virgílio também apresenta Dante para Caronte, o barqueiro dos mortos. No jogo, os poemas de Eliot fazem referências ao barqueiro. A história inteira de Before the Storm possui várias semelhanças ao Inferno de Dante Alighieri. Curiosidades *Eliot possui uma miniatura do Mirante em seu quarto, para checar, clique aqui. Galeria Poemas PoemaEliot.png PoemaEliot 2.png PoemaEliot 3.png PoemaEliot 4.png PoemaEliot 5.png Capturas de Tela Eliot2.png|Eliot falando com Chloe em "Despertar" 1/2 Eliot3.png|Eliot falando com Chloe em "Despertar" 2/2 Eliot4.png|Eliot falando com Chloe em "Admirável Mundo Novo" 1/2 Estacionamento Campus BTS - 9.jpg|Eliot falando com Chloe em "Admirável Mundo Novo" 2/2 Chloe&Elliot1.png|Eliot abraçando Chloe em "Admirável Mundo Novo" Eliot_hspital.png|Eliot no hospital em "Inferno Vazio" Eliot5.png|Eliot conversando com Chloe no hospital em "Inferno Vazio" Eliot6.png|Eliot vendo Chloe ir embora do hospital em "Inferno Vazio" Eliot7.png|Eliot após seguir Chloe até a casa de Rachel em "Inferno Vazio" Eliot8.png|Eliot empurra Chloe contra a mesa em "Inferno Vazio" Eliot9.png|Eliot abraçando Chloe em "Inferno Vazio" en:Eliot Hampden fr:Eliot Hampden ru:Элиот Хампден Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens (Bate boca) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm